


Fifty Shades Of Blue

by Kaito_love



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: BDSM, Kink, Kinky, Other, Sexy, sexy Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_love/pseuds/Kaito_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A KaitoX reader fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades Of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteelDollS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/gifts).



> Thanks to SteelDollS for turning me to a Kaito fan. This is a gift to you. Anyway, this is male on male, but can be some futanari.

You wake up to your front door opening. You think to yourself, did I leave the door unlocked? You feel a hand on your mouth, keeping you from screaming.  
"Shhhhh, it's me, Kaito." Your boyfriend whispers.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" You ask him.  
"I came to see you."he replies, a slight grin on his face.  
"My parents could've been here..."  
"But they aren't, they're on vacation till next week."  
"How do you know that?" You ask the bluenette.  
"Facebook."he states flatly.  
"So what are you..." Before you can answer, you're both in a passionate kiss, exploring each others mouths, breath mingling together, and all to soon, it comes to an abrupt end.  
"Kaitoooooo." You complain.  
"(YN), hold on, not yet." He says, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  
"Buuuuuttt......" Before you can say another word, you are silenced by a ball gag.  
"muh muh mg mumumu." You say, not able to speak.  
"We're going to have some fun tonight." He giggles, tying your hands together with course rope.  
Somehow, this is scary, but sexy, oh so sexy. He grabs a collar, and puts it around your neck. You notice your erection, tenting your pants. So does Kaito.  
"Oh look, you're exited already. He teases you. "All I did was tie you up." He says, his thin finger circling the bulge in your pants. You moan softly, the touch of him sending Sparks through your body. He drops down.  
"Hmmmm," he hums "let's see this guy." He says, slowly slipping your pants off, followed by your boxers.  
You feel a blush spread through your face as your erection springs free from it's cloth cage.  
"Oh it's sooooooo hard, just for me? Kaito teases once again. You see the tent in his pants and decide two can play at this game. Using your feet, you slowly massage the bulge between his legs, a soft moan escapes from the bluenette's sexy lips.  
"You're good with your feet." He says as you blush farther.  
He clips a chain to the collar, as he tugs it, you yelp as the leather digs into your skin. Your member throbs despite yourself, leaking pre cum. Kaito is quick, as you feel his tongue lap the pre cum up, you instinctively buck your hips, giving him even more control.  
"Don't move." He commands softly, as he once again laps the leaking liquid up. You can't help it, you squirm beneath his expert tongue. You're rewarded with a hard slap on your thigh, it stings.  
"I told you not to move, got it?" You nod.  
He unites your hands.  
"Undress me." He commands.  
"humph?" You ask.  
"I didn't stutter, undress me."  
You do so, unzipping his pants , tugging them down, along with his boxers, freeing his massive penis, you stare at his blue pubic hair, he IS a natural bluenette.  
He pulls the gag out.  
"Suck." He commands, and you comply, licking the head before lowering your head inch by inch, taking him half way before pulling back. You slam forward, taking him down your throat, you pull back and slam forward again, repeating the action, feeling his length in your mouth, you taste pre cum, and increase your speed, feeling his hands slam your head all the way down his length, dumping his seed down your throat. He pulls out, still hard. Your eyes widen.  
"Oh, you thought we were done didn't you?"  
You gulp. He grabs you and throws you on the bed.  
"Bend over, ass in the air." He commands. You comply. Without another word he slams into your backside. You cry out, feeling pain and pleasure at the same time. He starts pumping his hips at an alarming speed, not letting you adjust. You feel him sliding in and out of you, tears in your eyes. You cry out over and over, edging him on, he starts to speed up, close to orgasm. With a final thrust, he stills, his throbbing dick sending semen into the depths of your ass, as you cum, ribbons of white flowing from you and onto your sheets. He pulls out of you, semen and bits of blood flowing out of your ass, as you collapse on your own spunk, Kaito collapsing next to you, spent.  
"I love you (YN)" he whispers.  
"I love you too Kaito." You respond, drifting off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
